Am I Needed
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: this is based on an email i recieved, its AM, romance mostly. chapter is sugar sweet but i have been wanting to write this since i recieved it so
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer; i don't own Aoshi, Misao or this poem though i don't know who wrote it

**Am I Needed**

-This takes place after Misao and Aoshi get together

Early one morning at the Aoiya, Aoshi found Misao in a foul mood. She had been downtown and he figured her mood was due to the choice remarks by some girls about being married to a "heartless man that doesn't care". They were always teasing her about him, he hated it but there really hadn't been any way to stop it yet.

Then Misao asked Aoshi if he thought she was pretty,

He said...no.

She asked him if he would want to be with her forever...and he said no.

She then asked him if she were to leave would he cry, and once again he replied with a no.

Misao had heard enough. As she walked away, tears streaming down her face Aoshi grabbed her arm and said...

"You're not pretty you're beautiful.

I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever.

And I wouldn't cry if you walked away...I'd die..."

Misao ran into his arms and looked up at him as he smiled down at her. She was the only one he smiled for. Aoshi had gone to the deepest reaches of darkness and Misao had been the light in the keyhole to door out. When he had used the 'key' that the Battousi gave him she stayed to pull him through the door. Now he would help her when she needed it.

"You are the most important thing to me"

She finally giggled, "What about our daughter?"

* * *

A/N this was prompted by an e-mail i recieved which is the second chapter

i don't know who wrote it however  
i believe it would work for many more pairs

if anyone wants another version you can put your characters names in the poem  
or review this telling me the characters and i will make a diiferent twist up for them  
Warning it would take a while if i don't already know the characters and must look them up but i'll try


	2. Chapter 2

This the actual e-mail i recieved, if you want copy it and place you favorite couple in place of the girl and boy

* * *

A girl asked a guy if he thought she was pretty,

He said...no.

She asked him if he would want to be with her forever...and he said no.

She then asked him if she were to leave would he cry, and once again he replied

with a no.

She had heard enough. As she walked away, tears streaming down her face the boy

grabbed her arm and said...

You're not pretty you're beautiful.

I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever.

And I wouldn't cry if you walked away...I'd die...

SO NOW I WILL SAY:

I like you because of who you are to me...A true friend.

And if I don't get this back I'll take the hint.

Tonight at midnight your true love will realize they like you.

Something good will happen to you at 1:00-4:00 PM tomorrow.

It could be anywhere -- AOL, Yahoo, outside of school, anywhere.

Get ready for the biggest shock of your life.

Please send to 15 people in 15 minutes.

Remember:

"A good friend will come bail you out of jail...

But a true friend will be sitting next to you saying ..

WE screwed up! "

Proud to be your Friend!

Make sure you read all the way down to the last sentence, and don't skip ahead.

I've learned...that life is like a roll of toilet paper.

The closer it gets to the end, the faster it goes.

I've learned...that we should be glad God doesn't give us everything we ask for.

I've learned...that money doesn't buy class.

I've learned...that it's those small daily happenings that make life so

spectacular.

I've learned...that under everyone's hard shell is someone who wants to be

appreciated and loved.

I've learned...that the Lord didn't do it all in one day.

What makes me think I can?

I've learned...that to ignore the facts does not change the facts.

I've learned.

I've learned...that the less time I have to work, the more things I get done.

To all of you...make sure you read all the way down to the last sentence.

It's National Friendship Week.

Show your friends how much you care.

Send this to everyone you consider a FRIEND, even if it means sending it back to

the person who sent it to you.

If it comes back to you, then you'll know you have a circle of friends.

HAPPY FRIENDSHIP WEEK TO YOU!

Ihope you've enjoyed this

Ja Ne


End file.
